superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
American Dad: 6AJN07 Credits (2011)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Mike Barker Lisa Edelstein Jeff Fischer Mike Henry Matt McKenna Kevin Michael Richardson Kristen Schaal Executive Story Editor Keith Heisler Story Editors Matt Fusfeld & Alex Cuthbertson Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Rob DeSales Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Associate Producers Eli Dolleman Michael Wittenberg Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Jennifer Graves Storyboard Artists Eric Fredrickson Patrick Kochakji Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Ward Rackley Audio Coordinator Chris Long Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Caleb Meurer Jeff Rebner Prop Design Catherine Aguilar Zeke Johnson David Lee Background Design Alexander Campos Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fides Belmonte Milam Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Chuck Maiden Kristina Mickahail Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Bill Buchanan Animation Timers Becky Bristow Huni Fodor Christine Smith Ishimine Elizabeth Kwon Jenni McCosker Juli Murphy Christine Mari Williams Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Edward Schimara Raymond Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Casey Coffey Robert Goodin Jamie Iglehart Ashley J. Long Jeff Scott Harry Sabin Storyboard Apprentice Simon Chung Retake Directors Albert Acosta Kevin Tresher@)) Retake Storyboard Artist [[Margaret Mathison Retake Coordinators Glenn Buswell Ty Thompson Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Carissa Joiner Production Coordinators Patricia Burns George Rincon Zaida Rodriguez Scanners Robert Heckman Thomas Horvath Assistant to Supervising Directors Tom Welch Receptionist Karolyn McKenzie Animation Production Assistants Aldrin Cornejo Jason Jones Andria Venturina 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Rachael Bogert Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives Production Assistants Kasey Bell Paul Stroud Charles Suozzi Writers' Assistants Jeff Chiang Parker Deay Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Jaydi Samuel 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Henry Montgomery Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Jordan Blum Assistants to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Lindsay Flynn Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Yong-Soo Hwang In-Jun Park Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee Tae-Gon Kim Chang-Sung Shin Ha-Jong Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Assistant Sound Editor Aaron Diecker Music Editor Stan Jones Music Consultant Carter Smith Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #6AJN07 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Underdog Productions Category:Adult Swim Category:Fox Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network Category:Fuzzy Door Productions